Meant to be
by K's Dandelion
Summary: [Post-manga.] Toda persona tiene el derecho de encontrar el amor pero, ¿qué ocurre si me enamoro de alguien imposible? ¿La línea entre demonios y humanos es en serio impenetrable? ¿Qué si deseo luchar por lo que deseo? [Dedicado a Sara Y. Croft y Corazón de Mazapán] •Fic inspirado en Un héroe y Strange Village.


**Meant to be**

 _Destinado a ser_

Toda persona tiene el derecho de encontrar el amor pero, ¿qué ocurre si me enamoro de alguien imposible? ¿La línea entre demonios y humanos es en serio impenetrable? ¿Qué si deseo luchar por lo que deseo?

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Inspirado en Un héroe, por Kris' Neckerchief y en Strange Village, de** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

Dedicado a _**Sara Y. Croft**_ y _**Corazón de Mazapán**_

 _Bueno, ya les había dicho sobre este fic en_ Un héroe _, y aquí lo tienen. Es el primer fic que escribo desde el POV de alguien (del OC, en este caso). Por cierto, aun deben esperar para la secuela del otro fic n.n Quiero dejarlos con la intriga por más tiempo._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 **{*—Prólogo—*}**

—Y dicen también que los cazadores de demonios vendrán mañana temprano.

— ¿Serán de fiar?

—Dicen que es un monje que viene con su ayudante.

—Bueno, ese bonzo tiene fama por esta zona. He oído que han matado a demonios de toda clase.

— ¿Será cierto todo eso que dicen? ¿Y si resultan ser peligrosos?

—Nah, Hitomi, la de la otra aldea, dice que son de fiar.

Juro que intenté concentrarme en la conversación de mis compañeros, ¡lo juro! Es solo que el tema no logra llamarme la atención en absoluto.

Acaricié con cuidado la flor entre mis manos y dejé ir un suspiro, poniéndome en pie y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a mis compañeros, quienes están absortos en esa conversación.

Mi aldea era víctima de varios ataques de diversos demonios, cada uno dejando destrozos más grandes que el anterior. Mi padre, el terrateniente, había llamado hacía un par de semanas a un par de famosos exterminadores que le habían recomendado. Según lo que escuché, era un monje y alguien más. Su ayudante, creo. No era realmente relevante eso.

Caminé un poco lejos del árbol en donde mis compañeros estaban de pie conversando y me dirigí sin pensarlo hacia la mansión en la que vivo. Sentía el pasto acariciar mis pies descalzos con delicadeza. Ese día había decidido salir descalza a la aldea sin que mi padre se diera cuenta. No era como si algo malo pudiera pasarme por ir con los pies desnudos por la villa. Lo peor que podría pasar es que mi padre me diera un sermón, nada más.

Solté la flor que minutos antes acariciaba al estar frente a una de las puertas de la mansión y, mientras trataba de hacer el menos ruido posible, abrí la puerta corrediza para poder entrar al lugar.

Mis labios dejaron ir un ligero suspiro y mis manos se dirigieron a mi cabello para soltar el lazo que lo sostenía, liberando así mi liso cabello y dejándolo caer libre por mis hombros y mi rostro.

El tener que ir siempre muy arreglada, fuera dentro o fuera de la mansión, estaba volviéndome loca. Era sofocante usar kimonos en verano, cuando la temperatura es mayor a los cuarenta grados centígrados. Yo solo quería un simple yukata, como todas las aldeanas, pero _noooo_ , soy la hija del terrateniente y debo usar kimonos.

Al menos puedo salir cada vez que quiero y no me mantienen encerrada. Eso sí me molestaría en serio. Tenía la libertad de salir a la villa cada vez que quisiera, pero siempre bien vestida y presentable, como una digna heredera.

Caminé despacio entre los salones hasta que encontré la puerta que daba al jardín de mi hogar. Ese era el único sitio donde podía sentirme completamente tranquila. Abrí la puerta corrediza con lentitud y sonreí al ver las hermosas plantas que decoraban el jardín.

Podría pasarme años enteros sin salir de ese maravilloso lugar. Casi era un lugar mágico, donde todo podía llegar a ser perfecto.

Me senté en el pasto con delicadeza y aspiré profundo el aire puro que rodeaba el lugar. El lugar trae tanta paz a mi vida que sentía que podría liberarme de cualquier tormento y cumplir mis deseos más grandes. El sol daba en el punto justo, dando vida a todo a mi alrededor.

Suelo pasarme por el jardín cuando me siento sola o triste. A veces, solo cuando necesito pensar. Las flores de todos los colores me aconsejaban y me dejaban liberar mi alma, me protegían de cualquier mal que pudiera pasar. Si le pedía algo a esas hermosas flores, ellas me lo concederían.

Y sí que tengo un deseo, como toda chica en el mundo. Iba a cumplir quince años en tan solo cuatro meses y, al día siguiente, me casaría con el hijo de otro terrateniente para unir legados.

No me hacía feliz, ni siquiera le conocía. ¿No podían darme la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien a quien amar?

Corté una flor blanca de entre todas las que había ahí. Esa flor, más que todas las demás, era mágica, mi madre me lo había dicho. Me dijo que si le pedía el deseo de forma directa sin dudar me lo concedería.

Miré hacia el cielo, segura de tener ojos soñadores en ese preciso instante. Este lugar _es_ mágico. Ni aun estando en verano, las flores dejaban de florecer o se marchitaban. Aprieto el tallo entre mis manos y cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

—Deseo enamorarme.

Y, como por arte de magia, la flor se volvió de un bello color rojo sangre.

Sonreí como idiota, estaba segura de ello.

Mi madre jamás mintió sobre esas flores en específico. Sí eran mágicas, sí la habían escuchado. La prueba era su maravilloso y mágico cambio.

Al volver mi vista al jardín todas las flores que antes habían sido blancas eran ahora de color rojo tan intenso como la sangre.

Acaricié la flor con cuidado, como si fuera a volverse polvo con mi tacto, pero se mantuvo firme y hermosa. Nada podría hacerme más feliz en este instante. Nada podría salir mal.

— ¡El monstruo volvió!

Abrí los ojos como platos y, aterrada, escuché el grito de uno de los guardias y me puse en pie con rapidez para salir a ver lo que ocurría exactamente.

Antes de terminar de cruzar la puerta, el fuego me azotó en el rostro, obligándome a salir al jardín de nuevo. Ahora las flores rojo sangre parecían aterradoras y no como las había visto minutos antes. Era como si se burlaran de mí, como si lo hicieran a propósito.

La mansión ardía en llamas y no podía salir a ningún lado. El jardín en el que tanto tiempo pasaba era cerrado, no tengo ni tendré escapatoria a esto. No estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a un ataque más.

— ¡Las paredes están en llamas!

Ese grito me sonó mucho más cerca que los anteriores. Mis ojos no podían hacer otra cosa que llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¡Auxilio! —grité, quemándome así la garganta.

Nadie pudo responderme. Me armé de valor y entré a la mansión, importándome poco el fuego.

— ¡Ay! —me quejé al sentir las llamas en mi ropa. — ¡Quema, quema, quema, quema!

No podía perder el tiempo, así que me desasí del kimono en llamas y corrí por los pasillos estando solo en un simple yukata, que estaba obligada a llevar siempre bajo el kimono.

Corrí lo más que dieron mis pies, asombrada de ver que todo estaba en llamas y viendo a varios de los soldados de mi padre siendo consumidos por el fuego. La piel les ardía y casi podía jurar que eran tan solo carbón y huesos.

Tosí al percatarme que la respiración se me estaba dificultando y comencé a correr otra vez, buscando la salida más cercana que no estuviera cubierta de brasas y llamas. Los pies me ardían y mi vista comenzaba a volverse nublosa.

— ¡La puerta! —exclamé, eufórica.

El fuego que la rodeaba no era suficiente como para quemarme gravemente. ¡Estaba salvada! Mis pulmones no darían demasiado, pero antes de lograr desplomarme pude salir, justo cuando el techo del que fue mi hogar caía a causa de la inestabilidad y el fuego, arrasando con cualquier vida que pudiera quedar dentro.

Sollocé al ver el derrumbe y volví a hacerlo al ver la aldea.

Mis compañeros, aquellos con quienes conversé antes de ir al jardín, estaban muertos y cubiertos de sangre, como todas las demás personas de la villa. Caí al verde pasto sin fuerzas para sostenerme y pude verlo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia _pude verlo_. El demonio de ojos rojos y cabello verdoso me miraba con una sádica sonrisa. Supe que se había acercado aunque no pude seguirlo viendo a causa de mi estado.

Cuando sentí un punzante dolor en mi abdomen, supe que era el final. Mi cuerpo ya no me respondía y, cuando al fin cerré los ojos completamente, solo un vano pensamiento llegó a mi alborotada mente.

¿Las flores no pudieron conceder mi deseo?

 _«Supongo que ni siquiera ellas pueden hacer realidad lo que más anhela mi corazón…»_


End file.
